


The Future

by killiansayebrows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killiansayebrows/pseuds/killiansayebrows
Summary: Emma and Killian just came back from the Underworld. Emma is in panic when Killian starts talking about having childeren, and she does what she does best: she runs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. And I hope you like it! :)

Killian and Emma fell on the bed. Killian hovered above her before leaning down and kissing her.

It has been a day since they came back from the Underworld. They quickly brought the very necessary things in.

It was late, and they both needed sleep. And they only wanted to spend the night in each other's arms.

Killian's lips moved to her jaw and down her neck.

Then, Emma realized something. Her mind slightly showed her a moment from all those years ago. From Neal. When she was so young, and stupid for not using protection.

"Wait, wait," Emma said, "wait, stop."

Killian stopped almost immediately. Not knowing what this was about, he thought she didn't want to anymore. Even if he would love to, he would never force her.

She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the protection.

Henry isn't a mistake, she would never say it like that. But it really, really wasn't meant to happen.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Killian asked.

"Protection," Emma said blushing.

Really?! A 300 year old pirate didn't know what it was?

"What does it do?" He asked.

Emma sighed frustrated. "This is so you won't get me pregnant," she explained.

"Why would we need that thing, then? Don't you want a child with me?" He asked.

Emma felt the lump from panic building up in her throat. She handed him the condom.

"Just put it on," she said.

Killian only stared at it.

Emma sighed again. "Just do it, Killian."

She felt the lump of panic even building higher when he spoke again. "Why don't you want a child with me?" He asked again.

Emma's breathing only became heavier. She didn't prepare herself for a conversation like this. She didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Killian," she sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"You know you'll have to talk about it eventually," he said.

Emma felt tears forming in her eyes. Did he really have to do this?!

"Just leave it, Killian," she tried again.

"No, just talk to me!" He said frustrated why she wouldn't talk to him.

Emma only shook her head and the panic was even worse. She wriggled out of Killian's grasp.

She was surprised when he didn't stop her from standing up. He actually made space for her to stand up.

Killian knew that if he would stop her, she would only fight him. He knew she needed to feel safe, to have an escape. He knew she needed to have no one in her personal space when she wanted.

He understood her.

But he wasn't just going to let this conversation linger. They needed to talk.

That just wasn't what Emma had in mind.

She hurried out of their bedroom door. Killian never got out of bed so fast as now and followed her footsteps. He ran down the stairs after Emma.

She opened the front door and slammed it behind her, and broke out in a run.

At the time Killian was outside he couldn't see her anymore.

He knew it was useless to search for her, since she knew this town better than him.

He sighed before returning back to their house. He laid down in bed, and slowly drifted off. A few weeks in The Underworld took quite the toll on him.

Emma was completely the opposite. She walked to her bug, wanting to sleep there. She didn't want to have her parents or her son to interfer with this situation.

But then the moment came she realized she didn't grab her keys on the way out.

She sighed in pure frustration, and walked into the direction of Granny's.

Closed.

Emma groaned. She took a bobby pin out of her hair, and used the trick she learned from Neal.

"It's all about the tumblers," she whispered to herself.

She opened the door of Granny's and walked into the diner. She needed to be quiet.

She walked up the stairs to her parents appartement.

She knew it was late, probably like 11 P.M. She could only hope someone was still awake.

She knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling sounds before the front door opened and revealed David.

"Emma?" He said confused.

She didn't say anything. She did the one thing she had always wised she could do when she was younger.

She ran straight in her father's arms.

David was shocked, but responded quickly by wrapping his arms around her and putting one hand behind her head, like he always does.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked. When he pulled back he saw her tears fall.

"C- Can I stay here?" She asked softly. Almost expecting him to deny her request.

She, of course, had told them she would sleep in her new house.

If she had left when she was in foster home, they would not let her return.

"Of course. But why? Where's Killian?" He asked.

Killian.

Only his name reminded her about the conversation they had, just a few minutes ago.

"I- I don't want to talk about it," she said, barely above a whisper.

David just nodded and let her go. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She laid down, hoping she could sleep.

But she didn't.

She ended up staring hours at the ceiling in silence.

Because she couldn't sleep without him. Even if she had done that for years.

Finally, after hours of boredom -since she left her phone at her new house - she heard noise. Someone was walking down the stairs.

Emma quickly checked the time. 7 A.M. Mary Margaret.

After a few years of living here, she learned this house had a schedule.

Mary Margaret would wake up at 7, David at 8 and Emma between them, usually 7.30.

But since Emma was already up, she decided to get out of bed anyways.

She felt exhausted. She didn't sleep so she was very, very tired.

She quickly dressed before opening the door of her bedroom and walking downstairs.

And indeed, there was Mary Margaret, making herself some coffee.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning," Emma mumbled.

Then, suddenly Mary Margaret's eyes were blown wide.

"Emma?" She breathed. "W- What? You where with Hook?" She asked confused.

Emma sighed, right. She forgot Mary Margaret had no idea that she came here yesterday.

Mary Margaret's face filled with understanding once she realized something must've happened why she was here.

"What happened?"

They walked over, and settled down on the couch.

"Killian and I came home and -" Right. How was she supposed to tell her mother she was on the point of having sex with him, but then he started talking about kids when he didn't know what this 'protection' thing was.

"He started talking about childeren," Emma decided to say. Yes, much better.

"Our childeren," Emma corrected.

Mary Margaret's eyes softened. She knew what happened. Emma's walls were up, she was in panic, and ran.

Running. It's what's she has always done. When she was younger, as a teenager, even as an adult. It was her style of surviving.

This conversation seemed to go the same way as the one all those years ago. She could still her Mary Margaret's voice in her head.

"That wall you put up, Emma. It may keep out pain, but it also may keep out love."

Emma had been telling herself that when she was with Killian, finally in a relationship.

When she was scared, or panicked and felt her walls going back up, she told herself that. That she knew it was keeping out pain, exactly what she wanted, but she didn't want to keep out love. Killian's love.

"You should talk to him about this. He's 300 years old, Emma. He has probably thought of a future," she said.

Emma nodded. "You're right. I did too. But I don't know if I'm ready for another child," Emma explained barely above a whisper.

"Then tell him that. Tell him what you said to me. He would understand, Emma," Snow encouraged her.

Emma nodded before giving her a hug. "Thanks, mom," she whispered.   
Mary Margaret smiled brightly before pulling away and letting her daughter go.

Emma walked down the sidewalk of Storybrooke to the place Killian would be.

She wished she could have her car right now. Their place was at the other side of town.

When she finally reached their house, she took a deep breath before knocking on the front door.

He opened the door with a relieved smile, before stepping forwards and wrapping his arms tightly around Emma.

Emma hugged him back. She felt tears building up in her eyes. She felt so guilty she just left.

Once they sat down on the couch, Emma knew she needed to explain.

"I'm sorry," she started quietly.

"It's okay, Swan. I shouldn't have pushed you like that," Killian said. That evening, he indeed was the one who kept asking why she didn't want a child with him.

"I shouldn't have just left. I just -" she cut herself off to take a deep breath. "I just don't know if I'm ready for that, Killian," she explained, barely above a whisper.

Killian scooted closer and hugged her tightly. Emma felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

Killian slowly pulled back and wiped away the tear.

"If you're not certain, we won't, okay? You've been with me for two years, you'll be stuck with me for a while, love," He said, Emma giggled.

He slowly laid her down on her back, so he was hovering over her. "The real question is, if you want to do this?"

Emma giggled again and pulled his head down to her lips. She couldn't be any happier.


End file.
